Hush
by Go Ape With Nathan
Summary: Nathan has a little rant at Warren but things quickly progress into something else.


Notes:

So I haven't written in a while but I got to do something about the shortage of Grahamscott fics so, here's some shameless smut!

I'm thinking about writing a previous story to kind of develop their gay feelings eheh. Maybe they kissed before this? Let me know if you want something like that!

I really hope you enjoy! Kudos and reviews are very helpful!

-x-

"You don't know anything about me, Graham!"

"Nathan, really, I'm just trying to help you out, man." Warren lifted his arms in defence, but Nathan only got closer, and angrier.

"You're always this… this guardian or something. I don't need your fucking help, alright?"

"But Nathan, I'm really..." Warren leaned against the wall trying to seem smaller.

"Ugh, you're so fucking annoying! Just shut up!"

The silence settled for a moment; Nathan's breath uneven. He tried to figure out Warren's thoughts. He seemed like he was going to say something, with his mouth slightly parted, but no words came out. Nathan's body was still trembling from anger, but he didn't _feel_ angry anymore. He couldn't quite understand exactly what he was feeling. Warren' body was completely leaned against the wall, their bodies close, inches apart. Warren couldn't get out if he wanted to.

Nathan felt like he didn't have control over himself, he didn't know what to do or what was happening, he just wanted to shup up Warren. He could feel his body against his and they were so fucking close and without realising, he quickly leaned in and kissed Warren. _What the fuck, Nathan?_

He felt his heart pound and Warren's pulse increasing but kissed more passionately anyway. At first, the boy seemed confused, but almost instantly, Warren kissed the him hard, letting Nathan take control but bringing him closer, feeling his body against his. This surprised Nathan but it only gave him permission to do more. He placed his hands on Warren's cheeks, letting them travel to his hair and deepening their kiss, allowing for their tongues to explore. Warren put his hands on Nathan's waist and pulled him closer, with their lips dancing in sync. Everything happened so quickly but it just felt so _natural_.

When they finally stopped for a moment, to get some air, they both realised what was happening. Making out with the nerd Warren Graham in the middle of the dorm's corridor was definitely something Nathan didn't want others to see.

"C'mon." Nathan said quickly. He opened his room door since it was the closest bedroom.

"Nathan, I…" Warren started.

Nathan got a quick look at Warren. The boy was flushed, with a messed hair and Nathan realised that Warren was, actually pretty hot like this.

"Graham, shut up." he kissed the boy and pulled him into his bedroom. Warren closed the door and felt himself being pulled towards Nathan.

Nathan kissed him, taking his bottom lit between his teeth and exploring his mouth. He descended to Warren's neck and the boy tensed up. The blonde placed his hands under his shirt, earning him a small sight from Warren. He needed Warren close to him. _Damn,_ he needed him so much and he felt like Warren wanted him as well.

Warren kept sighting random words, as if to try and finish what he was saying before, but Nathan had his busy mouth on his neck and his hands on his waist and all of that was a little too much for him to be able to talk. He could fell how much Warren craved him and Nathan needed him. He needed his careful touches and he wanted to feel and taste Warren's body. Warren started taking the boy's jacket off but encountered so many more layers and after an eternity trying to take his cardigan off, he complained:

"Why do you have so many fucking layers?" He said through gasps. Nathan's hands were already travelling under his shirt and Warren arched his back to the cold touch. Nathan knew his sloppy kisses on his neck weren't helping either, especially when he sucked and bit more harshly. He quickly pulled Warren's two shirts and teased.

"Are you so damn desperate for me, Graham?" A smirk emerged from his lips and that was enough for Warren.

"Yeah." he said quickly while finally taking Nathan's shirt off and pushing him unto the bed getting on top of him. Warren kissed him harshly, almost desperately and sat on Nathan, teasing him with a little friction, and some quiet moans emerged from him.

"Damn, Warren."_ Fuck,_ Nathan was not expecting this from the nerd, but it felt so good. All he wanted was to feel Warren against him, his body against his. His nails were marking his back, but he didn't care, he wanted to let him know he was his to mark.

Warren starting biting Nathan's neck, taking his time when he found a spot that got a bigger moan from the boy below him. And slowly, agonizingly slowly, moving down to his chest, stomach and finally his navel, this was making having clothes on utterly uncomfortable. Warren teased him with sloppy kisses around his navel but finally, he took his insulting boxers off, letting him free. The sensation was enough to make Nathan sigh Warren's name.

When he placed his mouth on Nathan's length, and the boy's back arched, trying to get more of that warmth around him. Warren started moving his head, going deeper, making Nathan gasp at the touch. Nathan's hands were gripping on his bed and his moans were getting louder. Chills of pleasure were travelling through his body and he couldn't think clearly anymore. Warren's hands were travelling through his waist, softly scratching from time to time. Quickly, Nathan's breath was becoming heavy and his heart pounding and all he could do was moan as quietly as he could.

"Shit, Warren… Ah - I'm alm-… Fuck… You need to… wait…" The boy slowly stopped his work and Nathan was immediately regretful he had said anything but took a minute to get his breath back.

Warren watched the blonde for a moment, his cheeks were pink and his eyes barely open. Warren couldn't deny that having Nathan naked and under him was incredibly attractive. He leaned down for an affectionate kiss and whispered at his ear.

"Who's so desperate now?" Warren said with a smile.

_Damn, his smile is so adorable. Stupid fucking smile._

Nathan could wait anymore to have Warren. He wanted to control him, make him regret putting that cute smile on, make him moan his name. He quickly changed positions and got on top of the brown-haired boy.

_Warren was his now._

He pinned Warren's hands above his head and kissed him, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He couldn't resist having Warren completely under his control. He leaned down, creating a bit of friction between them, making Warren cry at the touch. Nathan decided to deepen the motion and started to make his marks around Warren's neck and chest._ Fuck_, Nathan wanted nothing more than to feel all of Warren, to feel like Warren was all his.

Warren's hazy eyes were looking at him full of need and urgency. Those stupid beautiful eyes shut as Nathan hit a sweet point and his body trembled. His waist moved faster, adding more friction and finally their moans became louder. Warren placed some kisses in between gasps and his hands grabbed Nathan's waist to persuade himself he had some control. Nathan's hands were moving down his torso laying on his body to help him steady, sometimes marking him more harshly when they both hit a sweet point. When his hands finally went lower to take his boxers off and reached him, earning him a sudden moan.

He quickly pulled him closer and embraced him with his mouth, making deliberate irregular movements that finally made Warren moaning louder.

Warren immediately tensed up. His body warmed up and surrendered to Nathan's touch. Nathan's hands were rubbing Warren's skin and he held a smug look in his eyes that made Warren flustered. Nathan's movements were becoming overwhelming for Warren and the boy couldn't control himself. He gave in and his head leaned backwards, letting his moans escape freely.

"Shit, Nate… I – ahhh… Fuck, Nathan, _please_!"

After hearing Warren moan his name in such a way, he took all his energy to deepen his movements, making the other boy too flustered and moaning loudly, sighing Nathan's name repeatedly, sometimes louder than he could control.

Nathan felt Warren's release in his mouth and swallowed, which was rather uncomfortable. But sooner than later, he forgot it when, Warren pulled him for a passionate kiss. He leaned into the gentle contact but gasped when Warren grasped his cock. _Jesus, Warren._ Nathan was already so close that feeling Warren's careless kisses on his jaw and the movement of his hands on his length, was enough for him to quickly come on top of Warren, moaning in his ear.

He collapsed unto the bed; he was exhausted. He grabbed some tissues to help clean Warren and muttered "Sorry.", but Warren placed his hands on Nathan's neck, giving him an affectionate kiss and Nathan felt is body giving in and relaxing. They stayed with their lips locked for a moment, enjoying the feeling of each other's warmth.

Nathan pulled back. "Warren…" He struggled to find words that would express what he wanted to say. "Sorry about before… Being a dick to you and all."

Warren hugged him and pulled Nathan's head to sit on his chest.

"It's okay, I'm glad I can be here for you." He smiled before adding a small smirk "And I'd say you made up for that."

"Shut up, nerd." Nathan couldn't contain a smile himself.

Nathan felt Warren's gentle strokes on his hair his chest rising and falling. His arm fell around his torso naturally and he didn't want to admit it, but we wish they could stay like this forever. Cuddling with Warren Graham was the most peaceful Nathan would ever be.

-x-


End file.
